Daydreams Season
by Miraki-chan
Summary: Tsuna siempre supo que no era la persona con más suerte en el mundo, pero en serio nunca creyó que las cosas podían volverse aún peor. Multipairing. Shonen-ai.
1. Capítulo 01 - El inicio del problema

Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo fic. Antes que nada, dejo algunas aclaraciones:

**Advertencias: **Este es un fic ChicoxChico/Shonen-Ai o como quieran llamarlo. Queda bajo tu responsabilidad el leer o no.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen. Yo soy sólo una humilde plebeya con mentalidad alterada que no recibe ni un penique por su trabajo. KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei (Esperamos una obra nueva!)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó una simple mañana soleada. Normal, dentro de lo que puede llamarse normal en el mundo tan disparatado en que vive el -próximo a ser- jefe de la familia mafiosa más importante de toda Italia. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, con alguna que otra nube surcándolo, y la brisa mañanera soplaba cálidamente entre las hojas verdes de los árboles.

Nana, en su atuendo de buena ama de casa madrugadora, se encontraba en la cocina del hogar atándose el delantal en la cintura. Tarareando una dulce melodía, la mujer rompió uno y después otro huevo sobre la sartén caliente, emanando un aroma delicioso.

"¡Dame-Tsuna, ya es hora de levantarse!" se escuchó escaleras arriba, seguido de un fuerte ruido de lo que parecía un martillazo.

"¡Hieeeee, Reborn, eso duele!" Nana sonrió para sí misma y continuó su labor como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido. Honestamente, si no fuera por esos pequeños alborotos diarios la casa no sería la misma. Y ella agradecía que fuera así, su hijo se veía mucho más alegre y rodeado de tanta gente que lo apreciaba.

Pronto, unos suaves pero atolondrados pasos se oyeron contra los peldaños de madera, y ella se apresuró a servir el desayuno en la mesa. Sonrió al encontrar ya ubicados en sus respectivos asientos al diminuto tutor y a los dos niños.

"Ciaoussu, Mamma" asintió Reborn cuando situó un plato de comida frente a él. "Como siempre, tu cocina es la mejor." La castaña agradeció el cumplido con una expresión mezcla de felicidad y embarazo, para luego servir alimento a los infantes y perderse nuevamente en su gastronomía.

"¡Mamá, hoy tengo asuntos que hacer antes de clase!" Tsuna atrapó dos tostadas de su plato y salió corriendo hacia el exterior. "¡Hasta pronto!" se escuchó en la lejanía. Luego, un ligero 'clic' del portón al cerrarse.

"Ara, ese chico nunca desayuna tranquilo..." Comentó Nana con gesto preocupado. Miró con pena los restos de comida intactas en el plato de su hijo y suspiró. Inmediatamente regresó a su actuar cotidiano y se volvió a los integrantes en la mesa. "¿Alguien desea repetir?"

* * *

Tsuna corría por las calles desiertas en dirección a su instituto, donde lo aguardaban sus dos compañeros para ayudarlo con sus labores matutinas. Luego de unos breves minutos de viaje, pudo divisar a sus dos mejores amigos esperándolo frente a las rejas. A pesar de la distancia, alcanzó a oír el griterío enfadado del italiano y la risa despreocupada del más alto.

Cuando notó llegar al tercero, la expresión malhumorada del de cabellos plateados cambió drásticamente, dejando en su lugar una deslumbrante sonrisa de júbilo. "¡Buenos días, Décimo. Es un placer verlo tan temprano en la mañana!"

El castaño sonrió un tanto nervioso, sin acostumbrarse completamente de la cortesía con la que lo trataba el otro chico, pese al tiempo desde que lo venía haciendo. Murmuró un suave 'Buenos días, Gokudera' y asintió al jugador de béisbol, quién asintió a su vez, aprobando su presencia. "Estuvimos esperándote un buen rato. ¿Te has quedado dormido?" preguntó animadamente, comenzando su marcha hacia la escuela. "No te preocupes, yo suelo hacerlo seguido."

"¡Oi, idiota del béisbol, el Décimo no es como tú!" reaccionó el -autodenominado- mano derecha del futuro líder Vongola. "¡Seguro tenía cosas importantes que hacer! ¿No es así, Décimo?"

El más menudo se sobresaltó levemente ante la inesperada atención y agachó su cabeza, con un delicado tinte rosa en las mejillas. "Ahm.. jeje.. a decir verdad.. es cierto." Contestó nervioso, el rubor exparciéndole en todo el rostro.

Yamamoto se carcajeó de su semblante, ignorando los berrinches irritados de Gokudera. Gradualmente, fueron cambiando el tema de conversación hacia sus planes para el fin de semana, y la tensión entre ellos se dispersó, dejando lugar a una charla resuelta mientras ingresaban al edificio.

* * *

En la habitación, un hombre de aspecto vago estudiaba un diminuto frasco transparente. Dentro de éste, yacían unas hojas de brillante color esmeralda veteadas con marcas naranja claro. Sus rasgos lo señalaban desinteresado para cualquiera que lo mirara, pero el otro residente del cuarto podía ver la fascinación oculta en sus ojos. Finalmente, posó con cuidado el recipiente sobre su escritorio y se volvió hacia su visitante.

"¿Dónde has conseguido eso?" inquirió con un deje de curiosidad. El otro hizo una mueca insolente bajo la fedora negra. "¿Sábes qué? Realmente no me importa cómo lo has hecho, pero quiero saber por qué me lo das." Acomodó su guardapolvo blanco y se levantó de su asiento para agarrar dos tazas. Sirvió un poco de café caliente en ambas y luego le alcanzó una de ellas al bebé sentado en la camilla.

"Tengo mis motivos." contestó simplemente el infante, sorbiendo un poco del brebaje. No era su delicioso expresso, pero era aceptable. "No te preocupes, puedes quedarte con lo que sobre."

El doctor lo miró con desconfianza durante unos minutos. Lo pensó mejor y aceptó. No era problema suyo lo que el otro hiciera, sin embargo debía admitir que sentía algo de lástima por lo que le esperaba al pobre alumno de este sádico asesino. De todas formas, él podía encontrar muchos buenos usos que darle al nuevo material en adquisición. Oh, sí. Acosar a señoritas en sus sueños sonaba muy bien como para dejar escapar la oportunidad, gracias.

"La tendré lista para mañana en la mañana, no antes." comentó el adulto. Se colocó los anteojos y abrió el envase. Retiró las hojas y las introdujo en un cuenco de piedra, donde las comenzó a machacar con un bastoncillo de madera dura. "Si no quieres que sea para la tarde, entonces ya vete."

"Tsk, qué aburrido eres." se quejó el segundo, pero igual salió de la sala.

* * *

Su estómago protestó con un sonido gutural la falta de atención. Desvió la vista avergonzado, fingiendo ignorancia vanamente ya que cualquiera hubiera podido oirlo, ni hablar de a esa cercanía. Gokudera lo analizó con esmero y percibió que no traía consigo su almuerzo. Contento de poder ser útil, se aproximó a su amado jefe y abrió su obentō deseando ser notado. "Décimo, sería un honor para mí pod-"

"Ara, Tsuna, ¿has olvidado tu comida?" preguntó tranquilamente el más alto de los tres, sin fijarse en la mueca de disgusto que le prestaba el chico genio. "¡Pues, comparte conmigo! Mi padre me ha preparado demasiado sushi para que coma yo solo." Terminó sonriente.

"¡Tú, bastardo!" Saltó furioso Hayato, agarrando sus dinamitas. Era decepcionante que alguien se le haya adelantado. "¡Yo seré quien comparta con el Décimo!"

Tsuna se exaltó al ver el mechero de las bombas a punto de encenderse, y se abalanzó sobre su amigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."¡Gokudera, por favor, para!" exclamó alterado. ¿Qué sucedería si Hibari se enteraba que hubo una explosión en su preciada Namimori? El mero pensamiento envió escalofríos por toda su columna.

El italiano se sonrojó tenuemente por el contacto y apartó el otro cuerpo aceleradamente. Ojos color miel lo miraron con confusión durante unos segundos, para pronto recuperar su compostura y tratar de calmarlo. Una vez logrado que su guardián guardara las armas, Tsuna suspiró cansinamente y regresó hacia el deportista. Se sobresaltó al descubrir que no contaba con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, sino que estudiaba la situación con ojos serios. Tal vista lo atemorizó un poco y no pudo evitar encogerse del miedo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Yamamoto sonrió indiferente y le alcanzó unas porciones de sushi a ambas partes, en señal de tregua. El de cabellos caramelo se relajó apreciablemente y aceptó gustoso. Para evitar más conflictos, también agradeció una porción del almuerzo del otro, quién lo miró reluciente.

Tan concentrados estaban en su mundo, que no notaron al pequeño intruso que veía todo desde su posición sobre el tanque de agua. El forastero saltó hacia el vacío en ademán suicida, para luego sacar una soga de quién sabe dónde e ingresar desde los aires a la ventana de una habitación. Orgulloso de su aterrizaje perfecto, levantó la vista y halló que, al momento, el lugar estaba vacío. Haciendo un gesto al reptil sobre su visera, el animal centelló y en su lugar apareció una lapicera color verde claro. Extrajo un papel de su bolsillo y garabateó unas letras como contenido. Para terminar, firmó su nombre y dejó la inscripción sobre el escritorio de madera, donde sabía que iba a ser leído por una única persona.

Volvió hacia la ventana y brincó nuevamente, con un plan en marcha dentro de su cabeza. "De alguna forma, hay que unir a la familia. ¿No?" Y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su boca infantil.

* * *

**N/A:** Sí que me tomé tiempo para subir otra historia, eh? Bueno, al menos estoy orgullosa de poder decir que mejoré notablemente mi escritura. Durante el tiempo que estuve sin escribir, estuve leyendo mucho. No sólo libros, sino también otros fanfics, con lo que pude recopilar mucha información sobre como narrar. Espero poder seguir mejorando y que los resultados se noten a la hora de que mis historias sean leídas. Eso sí, todavía no puedo mejorar mucho el hecho de que mis capítulos no son tan largos como me gustarían, pero poco a poco se enriquece uno. Espero que les atraiga este fic y que sigan leyendo! Yo voy a continuar escribiendo para ustedes :)


	2. Capítulo 02 - Viaje en familia

¡Yay! ¡Nuevo capítulo! *Todos felices y aplaudiendo*. Como siempre, unas pequeñas cosillas antes de empezar:

**Advertencias: **Supongo que no es necesario aclarar, siendo este el segundo capítulo... Pero nadie muere por que lo haga. (Nadie lo hace, no?) Este es un fic Shonen-Ai/ BoyxBoy/ Boy's Love y blah blah blah. Si no te gusta, es mentira porque seguiste leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **No... KHR no es mío... ¡PERO UNA PUEDE FANTASEAR, NO?! KHR es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei (Queremos manga nuevo!)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Dentro de las instalaciones científicas de su hogar, el hombre seguía con su labor. Eran aproximadamente las 3 en la madrugada, pero él debía tener la preparación lista para antes de que los negocios abrieran. Cada tanto se le escapaba un bostezo incontenible, mas no era motivo para frenar. El adulto trabajaba sin descanso.

_"Debí haber aprovechado esas 2 horas para dormir." _pensó luego de bostezar por decimoquinta vez consecutiva. _"¿Quién me manda a gastar mi tiempo en revistas porno?"_

Pero quejarse era en vano, y lo sabía. Aquél cliente era por completo irrazonable. Refregó sus ojos con la palma de su mano y paró unos minutos. La vista se le volvía borrosa por momentos. _"Ugh, mejor me sirvo otro café..."_ Extendió su mano para agarrar la taza cerca de él. La levantó y el mango resbaló de sus dedos cansados. Trató de sostenerla, pero sus reflejos eran lentos y torpes. No sólo la vasija cayó al suelo fragmentándose en un sin fin de cerámica filosa, sino que al caer, tumbó uno de los tantos tubos de ensayo que se hallaban sobre el buró. El líquido rosa chicle se vertió de lleno sobre la preparación en curso, mezclándose con el verde pasto y dando lugar a un menjunje azul violáceo.

El doctor observó paralizado de la desesperación como todo su esfuerzo se volvía inútil. _"¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no!", _pensó mientras movía sus manos en el aire sin cesar, como si fuera a solucionar algo. _"¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No tengo tiempo para hacer una nueva!"_

De la pócima se oyó un leve 'puff' y una nube de vapor del mismo color formó un corazón sobre esta. Hubiera sido un bello espectáculo si la situación lo prestara, pero en la actualidad, tal exhibición hacía que pareciera una sustancia mortal. Quizás fue producto del cansancio, del terror, o de una mezcla de ambas, pero al médico no se le ocurrió mejor idea que embotellar la poción tal y como estaba. _"Tal vez nadie se da cuenta."_ y con tal razonamiento, se tendió en su cama y cayó rápidamente en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Tsuna estiró sus músculos desentumecidos del sueño, desperezándose entre las sábanas que le envolvían las piernas. Bostezó una vez y abrió sus ojos lentamente, restregando las lagrimillas que se le formaban al costado de estos. La claridad del sol se colaba por la tela de las cortinas, y le reflectaba en la cara. Adormilado, dirigió su vista al reloj-despertador de su mesa de luz y leyó los números rojos que indicaban las 9 en la mañana. _"Mhn, temprano."_ pensó, y se reacomodó en su cama para seguir durmiendo.

No pasaron 5 segundos que el chico despabiló completamente y miró horrorizado a su alrededor. _"Espera, ¿9 de la mañana y Reborn no me ha despertado?"_ Al notar que su tutor no se encontraba en ninguna parte del cuarto, la sensación de incomodidad se acrecentó. _"Aquí anda algo mal..."_

"Ara, ¿ya andas despierto, Dame-Tsuna?" se oyó desde la puerta. El castaño volteó tan rápido su cabeza que por un momento temió que se le corriera de lugar. "Y yo que esperaba poder demostrarte mi cariño con un beso de buenos días." Rió sarcástica la voz.

"¡Reborn!" exclamó el primero, sorprendido. Tenía que admitir que siempre se sentía preocupado cuando su tutor estaba ausente. Desde que viajaron al futuro, no podía sentirse tranquilo. "¿Dónde estabas?"

El bebé ingresó a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Con una sonrisa burlona, miró al niño en los ojos. "¿Preocupado por mí, Dame-Tsuna?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó el otro sin detenerse un segundo a pensar. El hitman se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente ante tamaña honestidad. No esperaba tal respuesta. "¡Siempre que desapareces pasan cosas extrañas!" 'Ah, así que sólo era por eso', se encontró pensando el asesino. "Bueno, no es como si aunque estuvieras _no _pasaran cosas extrañas, pero..."

Reborn lo golpeó en la cabeza con un Leon-martillo, dejando a su estudiante con un chichón. "¡¿Y eso por qué!?" lloró Tsuna, llevando ambas manos a la zona lastimada.

"Estabas divagando, alumno inútil." contestó con simpleza. Cambió nuevamente de forma su camaleón, esta vez a su característica pistola. "Ahora apúrate y cámbiate. Nos iremos a entrenar."

"¿Quéeee? Hoy es sábado, quiero dormiiir" se quejó con pereza. Reborn apoyó la punta de su revólver en la cien del chico y sonrió al ver el pánico en el rostro del otro. "¡HIEEEEEEEEE! ¡En seguida, en seguida me cambio!"

"Eso está mejor." Murmuró al verlo correr hacia el baño con una muda de ropas. Al caminar, sintió el frasco contra su pierna y recordó a cierto idiota.

_**Flash-back.**_

_Las tiendas abrían sus puertas para dar paso a los primeros clientes matutinos. La gente comenzaba a circular por las calles, pero a__ún era demasiado temprano para andar de paseo. Se acercó a la puerta de la casa y tocó timbre. Esperó impaciente unos minutos y al no obtener respuesta, tocó nuevamente. Siguió sin ser atendido y la irritación le estaba venciendo. Una vena le saltó en la frente y dio comienzo a una guerra interna para no tirar abajo la puerta y buscar al galeno pervertido. Se decidió por desquitarse con el pórtico de madera. _

_"¡Ya voy, ya voy! Tsk, qué poca consideración se tiene a estas horas de la mañana", escuchó venir desde dentro. Por fin la entrada se abrió y se asomó el científico con expresión agotada. Pareció ver el diablo, porque cuando se percató de Reborn, todo el cansancio se escapó de su rostro. "Hahaha, R-Reborn, eres t-tú..." _

_El bebé sintió la ira recorrer por su pequeño cuerpo. "¿Quién más sino, idiota? Ninguna chica vendría a visitarte." __Shamal rió nervioso sin verlo a los ojos y eso extrañó al de fedora. _'¿Qué? ¿No hay respuesta?' _pensó, sospechando. "¿Qué has hecho?"_

_"¿Eh? ¿Qué he hecho? No he hecho nada, ¿por qué sospechas?" contestó el otro, todo inquieto y sudando aunque el sol no calentara lo suficiente. El tutor lo miró fijamente y el mayor sintió el aire a su alrededor comenzando a espesarse. Shamal empezó a temblar y sus manos se volvieron cada vez más húmedas. Nunca había sido bueno trabajando bajo presión. Finalmente no pudo aguantar más y soltó todo. Reborn lo escuchó sin acotaciones. Cuando terminó, el adulto cerró los ojos, preparado para morir si fuera necesario (No, en realidad no lo estaba.), pero todo lo que recibió fue silencio. Se resolvió a abrir sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada cautelosa de la otra parte._

_"¿Y?" Shamal lo miró con extrañeza, sin entender qué le preguntaba. "¿Funciona o no?"_

_"Eh-ehm.. su-supongo que no habrá ningún problema sobre eso, pero..." Reborn asintió, permitiéndole continuar. "Pero no sé qué efectos secundarios puede llegar a producir."_

_"Uhm..." El menor llevó su manecita a la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo. "¿Con qué clase de poción se mezcló?"_

_Shamal miró hacia arriba, tratando de recordar. La imagen de una nube violeta con forma de corazón le llegó a la mente. "Si no mal recuerdo, era una poción de amor." contestó, dubitativo. "Aunque estaba en período de prueba, así que sus funciones no son seguras."_

_"Con que la pócima está mezclada, eh..." murmuró el asesino, tratando de controlarse de no rodar sus ojos. "Pero funciona..." Al ver que el doctor asentía, tomó una decisión. "De acuerdo, me la llevo."_

_Shamal lo miró embobado y se adentró en busca de la poción. Bueno, al menos no sería él quien muriera ese día._

_**Fin del Flash-back.**_

"...orn. ¡Reborn!" Tsuna lo miraba expectante desde la puerta de su cuarto. A su lado tenía preparado un bolso con ropa limpia, que sabía que necesitaría. Reborn lo observó con aprobación.

"De acuerdo, Dame-Tsuna. Si ya estás listo, pongámonos en marcha." dijo, sin comentar nada sobre su obvia desatención. "No queremos dejar esperando mucho más a nuestros invitados, ¿o sí?" Su alumno le respondió con una mirada curiosa pero cuestionante, volteando su cabeza a un costado. "Espero que hayas empacado bien, porque iremos a un campamento de entrenamiento grupal con tus guardianes."

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Entrenamiento grupal? Oh, esto iba a ser tan, TAN, problemático...

* * *

Tras largas horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a la estancia frente al lago. El lugar era bellísimo. Un paisaje tropical, con abismos cubiertos de cataratas de agua pura y transparente, plantas de todos colores, tamaños y especies, y seguro que unos cuántos animales salvajes viviendo pacíficamente.

La posada no se quedaba atrás. Construida rústicamente para concordar con el entorno natural, la casucha de tronco de pino brindaba armonía y tranquilidad. Pero no por su carácter sencillo significaba que estaba desprovisto de comodidades. Dentro, estaba amueblada con lo máximo de calidad hotelera, con modernos jacuzzis y suaves camas de colchón de pluma. Contaba con un experimentado equipo de servicio, y cada noche, renombradas bandas tenían el honor de asistir como invitadas para tocar en las cenas.

No como si eso importara para Tsunayoshi. Después de todo, él tendría que 'mantener contacto con la Naturaleza' y como 'parte de su entrenamiento' debía dormir en la rama de algún árbol. Lo más alto posible si no quería despertarse con un oso sobre sí. Aunque si se esforzaba lo suficiente, tal vez Reborn le permitiría dormir en carpa. _"Sí, claro."_ pensó irónico el chico.

Su tutor le había encargado la tarea de buscar un lugar óptimo para establecer el campamento mientras él iba en busca de sus guardianes, y el menor había escogido instalarse en las alturas. Cerca de la base se podía oír el correr de las aguas del río, y más allá estaba el precipicio que seguramente su sádico maestro lo obligaría a trepar. Optó por mantenerlo a la vista, llegando a la conclusión que sería menos camino que recorrer una vez finalizada la futura escalada. Una vez que terminó de construir las carpas, se recostó a esperar. No fue mucho, ya que en seguida divisó a sus acompañantes. _"Mhn, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei." _asintió Tsuna, comprensivo. Su vista se desvió más atrás. _"¡¿EH?! ¡¿Mukuro y Hibari-san también?!" _los observó con expresión estúpida mientras se acercaban. Nunca pudo comprender la facilidad con la que convencía el arcobaleno al sus guardianes más fuertes.

Cuando Mukuro lo vió, la sonrisa gatuna de Cheshire se le dibujó en el rostro y se abalanzó sobre él. Tsuna se sobresaltó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto. Al darse cuenta que nada sucedía, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Mukuro siendo detenido por una tonfa en el cuello. El de extraño peinado soltó un ligero 'tsk' y miró a su enemigo con molestia. Podría jurar haber visto unas chispas chocar entre ellos, pero no podría confirmarlo.

Por su parte, Gokudera le gritaba toda clase de insultos al de ojos dispares sobre cómo no debía tocar a su amado Décimo, mientras que Yamamoto reía suavemente. Lambo corría por todas partes y Ryohei podía verse en el río, nadando contra la corriente.

Sep, definitivamente problemático.

* * *

Seis horas después, Tsuna sentía sus músculos arder de tal manera, que ni siquiera estaba seguro si lograba sentir el dolor. Sufría daño en músculos que, de lo contrario, nunca habría sabido que existían. Estiró su brazo derecho para agarrar una botella de agua a metros suyo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al padecer un calambre desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su hombro. Automáticamente, sus reflejos respondieron y llevó su otro brazo a la zona lesionada. De nuevo, lamentó haberlo hecho.

Reborn lo observaba divertido, riendo por lo bajo ante cada mueca de malestar que realizaba su alumno. Pronto recordó la pequeña botella en su bolsillo, y una lamparilla se iluminó sobre él.

La oportunidad perfecta estaba justo en frente suyo.

* * *

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Son el alimento principal de todo escritor, porque nos ayuda a mantener nuestra inestable moral siempre arriba! No importa el tipo de crítica que sea (obviamente hablando de crítica sana, sin ofensas incluidas, porque nos ayuda a crecer y mejorar. Espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruto que alguien lea. De nuevo, muchas gracias y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo! :)


	3. Capítulo 03 - Palabras al aire

Uff... sí que costó escribir esto! Mayormente porque no intentaba escribir. Suele pasar que uno se queda sin motivación, y en mi caso es algo que pasa seguido. Por suerte, sus reviews me devolvieron a la vida y pude traer un nuevo capítulo! En serio, muchísimas gracias. Por los reviews críticos especialmente, que me ayudan a crecer como escritora. Sé que tengo mucho que mejorar.

En fin, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Tsunayoshi se revolvió incómodo sobre la angosta y dura superficie donde yacía, frotándo su trasero que empezaba a sentirse entumecido por estar durante tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Un mosquito voló delante de su cara y, por intentar espantarlo, perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos. Logró clavar sus uñas contra la corteza de la rama donde estaba sentado y retomó estabilidad.

_"Maldito Reborn, siempre aprovechando para verme sufrir con la excusa de que es entrenamiento..." _pensó mientras miraba de reojo el campamento debajo suyo, que se veía pequeño gracias a la altura. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar la distancia entre la rama donde se encontraba recostado y el suelo. Decidió que no era bueno para su salud volver a mirar hacia abajo, por lo que tumbó su cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, repleto de estrellas. Se dio cuenta que desde su casa, en medio de la ciudad, no podría disfrutar de un espectáculo como este. _"Ahora que lo pienso... Reborn estaba actuando algo raro durante la tarde de hoy... Bueno, no es como si algún día actuara NORMAL, pero..."_

Tsuna recordó como luego del entrenamiento, mientras sufría del dolor, Reborn tuvo la amabilidad de acercarle la bebida que tanto trataba de conseguir. Él lo observó con desconfianza, pero la tomó igualmente. Le pareció ver un brillo extraño en los ojos del bebé, y su hiper intuición saltó a gritarle que algo andaba mal. Pero nada sucedió y su tutor parecía decepcionado por algo. Tsuna pensó que quizás su hiper intuición no era tan extraordinaria como solían decirle, después de todo.

Aún así, las horas habían pasado dando lugar al anochecer, y todavía sentía algo de inquietud.

Escuchó el sonido de unas hojas moverse a metros suyo y volteó la vista ansiosamente. Se relajó al ver que era tan solo una ardilla buscando comida y volvió a su posición anterior. _"Uff, suerte que ya no está tan oscuro, hubiera entrado en pánico si no hubiese podido ver nada..." _Fue en ese momento que en su cerebro algo pareció hacer 'click' y miró alarmado al cielo. El color ónix disipaba lentamente y en su lugar quedaba un azul profundo que se aclaraba a petróleo al acercarse al horizonte. _"¡Oh, no! ¡Dentro de poco se pondrá el sol!" pensó sobresaltado, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado de conseguir dormir._

* * *

"... límite de cinco minutos, ya sabes lo que pasará si te retrasas. Cuando llegues, darás setecientas vueltas alrededor del arroyo y..." Tsuna bostezó levemente y cabeceó del cansancio. Al final, no había logrado conciliar el sueño y las consecuencias comenzaban a exteriorizarse. Tsuna sólo pensaba en lo mucho que daría por unos minutos a solas con su suave y mullida cama...

Reborn sintió una vena formarse en su frente al ver como su estudiante osaba ignorarlo. Demasiado ya había tenido con la poción inútil que le había entregado el idiota de Shamal, no tenía el humor para tolerar la insolencia de su estúpido aprendiz. "Con que te atreves a no escucharme, ¿eh?" Sintió una pizca de satisfacción al ver la expresión horrorizada del menor. No, esa erótica mirada suplicante de esos atrapantes ojos color miel no lo harían cambiar de opinión. "Deberás pensar que esto es demasiado fácil para ti como para perder tu tiempo escuchándome, ¿no?" Ah, se sentía tan bien torturar al adolescente. Nunca se cansaría de ello... aunque de vez en cuando se le antojaba verlo sonreír. Por supuesto, esta no era una de esas veces. "Ya que te crees mucho, entonces escalarás aquél barranco y darás mil quinientas vueltas alrededor del arroyo. Tienes un límite de diez minutos para hacer todo."

Tsuna se contuvo de quejarse. Su tutor no parecía estar en su mejor día, y él parecía caminar por un campo minado. Lo que no pudo contener, sin embargo, fue un bostezo especialmente largo que incluso lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos. No necesitó volver a abrirlos para notar la cólera creciente de su maestro, por lo que se apresuró a realizar sus obligaciones antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

En lo alto de una gran roca, un pequeño niño con afro y traje de vaca descargaba las municiones de su bazuca (!?) cuidadosamente para realizar el adecuado mantenimiento. Luego de lustrar los primeros dos proyectiles, el infante se levantó de su puesto y abandonó el arma, hastiado del trabajo. Bajó del peñasco en el que se encontraba y miró a su alrededor, pensando qué hacer. Bostezó del aburrimiento y se acercó a la empedrada orilla del turbulento y frío río. Siguió con su mirada el camino del cauce tratando de descubrir su nacimiento, hasta que la vista del trayecto se vio interrumpida por arbustos. El Bovino regresó su atención al flujo del agua y observó su propio reflejo en el líquido cristalino. Sin pensarlo realmente, el niño agarró una de las rocas del suelo y la lanzó hacia el centro del río, creando ondas sobre la superficie. Luego tomó otra y la volvió a lanzar, y otra, y otra, y otra, en un acto monótono. Tan distraído se encontraba que no notó cuando las piedras comenzaron a aterrizar del otro lado del arroyo, ni cuando un tercero apareció en la escena.

Pronto escuchó un quejido leve y el sonido de algo considerablemente pesado desplomarse contra la superficie. Repentinamente salió de su trance, y sus ojos brillaron de alegría al ver a su segunda persona favorita del otro lado del riachuelo. Se acercó corriendo al muchacho recostado y se subió a su espalda, dando diminutos saltitos.

"¡Gahahaha! ¡El gran Lambo quiere jugar! ¡Dame-Tsuna, juega conmigo!", gritó el niño que respondía al nombre de Lambo, mientras saltaba nuevamente sobre la figura del otro. "¡Vamos, si no te mueves, tu las quedarás!" Lambo pellizcó la mejilla del adolescente, tiró de sus cabellos y le metió un dedo en la nariz, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Al percatar que aún después de todo lo que estaba haciendo la persona no contestaba, el pequeño empezó a inquietarse y la angustia se apoderó de él. "¿...Dame-Tsuna?" ¿Qué haría si algo malo le pasara a Dame-Tsuna? Mama se preocuparía y también I-Pin se pondría a llorar. Él no tendría con quién jugar cuando I-Pin no estuviera, y no recibiría caramelos de uva a escondidas cuando Mama decía que era suficiente, y tampoco tendría quién lo proteja de Reborn o Gokudera cuando ellos se enojaban con él. "No.. d-de..bo... llo.. rar..."

* * *

Sabía que ese no era un lugar en el que debería estar, porque era violar la privacidad ajena. Sabía que en realidad no debería saberlo, porque era la primera vez que se encontraba en un escenario como aquél. A pesar de todo, sabía también que no debía preocuparse por nada de eso porque simplemente lo sabía. Era una sensación extraña, como ese fascinante conocimiento que uno tiene en los sueños, que a pesar de no saber por qué, uno sabe como son las cosas sin necesidad de una explicación. Y él estaba bien con éso, no se lo cuestionaba. Quizás el hecho de vivir con Reborn y tener que actuar sin entender bien que está sucediendo explicaría su falta de curiosidad, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. En este momento, él sabía que estaba en ese lugar porque había algo que tenía que hacer.

Avanzó por la sala blanca sin dudar un minuto. La habitación tenía un sinfín de puertas, todas blancas y parejas, sin ninguna diferencia apreciable. Las ignoró a todas y siguió avanzando, siempre hacia adelante, aunque realmente no parecía que estuviera moviéndose del lugar. Todo se veía igual, pero él sabía que no era lo mismo.

Finalmente frenó frente a una de las puertas, pero no intentó abrirla. Simplemente esperó. Sabía que forzándola no conseguiría nada, y tenía que ser paciente. Esperando se abriría para él.

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y él ingresó con paso calmo y relajado. Puede que no entendiera bien que sucedía, pero su hiper intuición siempre estaba para ayudarlo.

El nuevo cuarto era formidablemente más ceñido, pero proporcionalmente inverso de acojedor. No tenía otra puerta más que por la que acababa de entrar y tampoco había ventanas, como en la habitación anterior. Lo único que había era una mesilla blanca sobre la cual había un almohadón, también blanco, en el que descanzaba una bolita verde claro transparente de menor tamaño que una bola de billar.

Se acercó y la tocó, y de pronto, toda la sala se transformó en un cuarto claro y espacioso, repleto de muebles notablemente lujosos y una ventana enorme que daba a un jardín en el mismo nivel. Miró a través del vidrio y pudo ver un niño meciéndose en una gran columpio, con la cabeza gacha. Abrió la ventana y salió al exterior, al encuentro con el infante que ya tan bien conocía.

El pequeño lo miró con ausencia, haciendo caso omiso de su existencia. Él sólo se agachó lo suficiente para estar a la misma altura y lo rodeó con los brazos.

"Todo estará bien, siempre estaré contigo. Todos estarán contigo. No te abandonaremos.", fue lo único que murmuró en su oído.

El niño lloró.

* * *

_"Está tardando demasiado..."_ Diez minutos le habría parecido una insolencia y lo hubiera hecho enfadar, pero cuarenta y cinco ya lo alarmaban. _"Debería ya estar aquí, quejándose del dolor de sus músculos.. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?"_ A su lado, Gokudera caminaba de un lado para otro y Yamamoto había perdido su sonrisa despreocupada. Hibari roncaba suavemente sobre la rama de un árbol, pero Reborn estaba seguro que estaba más atento que todos, exceptuándose a sí mismo, claro. El resto de los guardianes seguía entrenando, pero volverían en cualquier momento.

"Reborn, ¿no cree que se está tardando demasiado? Estoy preocupado por el Décimo..." Yamamoto y Gokudera lo observaron espectantes. Hibari dejó de roncar. _"Ya ni intenta fingir... Es muy obvio.", _pensó el bebé con sorna, pero la verdad es que era posiblemente él el más afectado. _"Mhn... tengo que contestar..."_

"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _"Oh, no. No ahora..."_, se lamentó Reborn. Todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección al llanto. Sabían bien de quién se trataba. A lo lejos, una figura deforme se acercaba corriendo descuidadamente, dando trompicones cada tanto. _"¿Uh? Trae algo... o... ¿alguien?"_ Reborn notó el pánico expresársele en el rostro, y se agradeció a sí mismo el estar usando la fedora. Gokudera salió corriendo en dirección a Lambo a penas comprendió la situación, Yamamoto pisándole los talones. Entre los dos ayudaron a Lambo a llevar a Tsuna, aunque con sólo uno de ellos era suficiente. "¡BU..BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¿Q-Qué va.. sniff... a .. sniff.. pasar con Dame-Tsuna?", preguntó alterado Lambo mientras trataba de secárse las lágrimas, que seguían cayendo sin frenar.

Reborn observó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su alumno tratando de encontrar heridas graves. Casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al notar que todo andaba bien. No era médico, pero al menos podía confirmar que ningún mafioso o asesino contratado había herido a su preciado discípulo. "Cálmate, Tsuna está vivo.", contestó impaciente el hitman, que ahora podía darse el lujo de molestarse. "De todas formas llamaré a un médico para que lo revise."

"Ugh... ¿de... de verdad?" Un moco le chorreaba por la nariz y Reborn no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. Sólo por esta vez no apalearía, estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente como para seguir discutiendo. Asintió y Lambo sonrió aliviado. Al poco tiempo, el niño estaba dormido.

. . .

Media hora había pasado desde la llegada del médico para la revisión y este ya se había ido. 'Agotamiento excesivo' había sido el diagnóstico del profesional. Si bien tenía un ligero hematoma por la roca que lo había alcanzado, el golpe no era nada grave y no había modificado en nada a la condición del Vongola.

Reborn ingresó a la tienda donde Tsuna estaba descansando. A su lado, también dormido, se encontraba Gokudera sentado como buen perro guardián. Takeshi había decidido volver a su propia carpa, opinando que Tsuna dormiría mejor sin él. Mukuro y Ryohei tenían prohibido acercarse al paciente. Ambos por obvias razones. Hibari había desaparecido nuevamente, seguramente para entrenar.

El asesino se acercó silenciosamente al castaño y observó por unos segundos el vaivén de su pecho al respirar.

"To...d.. sta..rá.. ien.. si..m..re.. e..taré... con..go..", murmuró el adolescente entre sueños, y Reborn se preguntó si Tsuna podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

* * *

**N/A: **Wahhh, eso es todo el nuevo capítulo. Me siento orgullosa porque es, hasta ahora, el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Me esforcé en escribirlo, así que realmente espero que haya estado bien. Seguramente tarde en subir nuevos capítulos, pero prometo (y puedo ahorrarme las modestias para decir que **sí** cumplo mis promesas) que no voy a abandonar el fic hasta llegar a un final. Que más o menos tengo una idea de cómo va a resultar, sólo falta explayarlo. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por todos los hermosos comentarios que se dan el tiempo de escribir. Es mi alimento y subsistencia :) Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 04 - Sentimientos expuestos

¡Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no venía con un update, ¿no? Lo sé, lo sé, que mal Miraki, siempre tan irresponsable... ¡Pero hey, al fin un capítulo nuevo! Así que a disfrutar :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Tsuna se despertó en el día siguiente, la mayor parte de la mañana había transcurrido y ya podía olisquear el aroma del almuerzo llegar hasta la carpa. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se los refregó con ambas manos para despabilarse más rápido. Con un último bostezo, abandonó todo el sueño que le quedaba y se levantó de la camilla blanca en la que minutos antes estaba acostado.

Tsuna estaba feliz. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente que ya había olvidado la sensación de sentirse como nuevo luego de un largo y merecido reposo. Se desperezó y visualizó su bolso de ropa en una esquina de la tienda; decidió que necesitaba prendas más limpias.

El chico estaba en medio de cambiar su remera al momento en que Gokudera Hayato entró al toldo, compenetrado en la lectura de unos papeles de apariencia trascendental.

"Oh, buenos días Gokudera.", saludó con naturalidad el castaño. La expresión del otro se iluminó al escuchar la voz de la persona que -oh, tan bien- conocía y levantó su mirada de la lectura para devolver la cortesía. Sin embargo, a penas posó su vista en su querido jefe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su cara se volvió carmesí, y su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse de una forma que a Tsuna le hizo recordar a un pescado.

Repentinamente, el de cabellos color plata se giró a inspeccionar la lona verde oscuro que los separaba del exterior. El más pequeño notó que los lóbulos de sus orejas compartían el rojo de su rostro y también notó las discretas miradas que le estaba lanzando su amigo. "¿Te encuentras bien, Gokudera?", preguntó extrañado. "¿Te sientes enfermo?"

Por su parte, el nombrado se sobresaltó. Sentía su corazón bombear sangre más rápido de lo que debería y por un segundo pensó que iba a desmayarse. Una parte de su cerebro le hizo recordar que no era educado ignorar a una persona que preguntaba algo y, a pesar de tragar con dificultad por el nudo que padecía en su garganta y tener su mente completamente en blanco, dio su mejor esfuerzo para responder algo razonable.

"Y-yo... bu-buenos días, D-Décimo.." Ésto era más difícil de lo que creía. Lanzó una pequeña ojeada a su acompañante que lo observaba con confusión y tragó con dificultad. "Disculpe, debería haber entrado en otra ocasión, no creí que estaría ocupado...", murmuró a penas audible.

Tsuna lo observó con cuidado, tratando de descubrir a qué se refería. Al sentir sentir su cuerpo enfriarse, finalmente se dio cuenta de que aún no se había puesto la prenda limpia y todo pareció tener sentido. Desdobló la remera que tenía en su mano y la vistió, tan rápido como pudo. _"Gokudera puede ser tan tímido a veces..."_, pensó mientras ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas en un moño._ "Casi parece una chica."_ Dejó soltar una risita divertida frente a lo patético de su pensamiento; siendo siempre tan violento y malhumorado con todas las personas exceptuándolo a él... la comparación era absurda.

El otro chico lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Sucede algo, Décimo?" Tsunayoshi le sonrió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Agarró un chaleco de algodón con capucha de su bolso y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda.

"¿Vamos, Gokudera? Todo ese descanso me dio hambre".

* * *

En el borde del barranco previamente escalado por el -próximo a ser- jefe Vongola, Hibari lanzaba gran cantidad de rocas al aire. Se preparó en posición ofensiva, y dejó que subieran hasta el punto máximo. Una vez que la gravedad empezara a obrar en las piedras, hincó sus pies en la tierra blanda y saltó en dirección a los cuerpos.

Polvo fue el único residuo que resultó de su práctica.

El guardián de la nube se acercó a la base de un árbol cercano donde había decidido depositar sus objetos personales. Retiró una toalla de mano de la pequeña mochila negra y se recostó sobre el pasto a secar su rostro repleto de sudor.

Una vez finalizado su aseo estiró el paño, ahora húmedo, en un rincón iluminado por el sol y volvió a recostarse sobre la hierba, disfrutando la leve brisa cálida. Acercó su mano izquierda y arremangó su camisa unos centímetros, dejando al descubierto un reloj en su muñeca. Habían pasado dos horas del medio día y él no se había acercado al campamento para retirar su parte de la comida.

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, donde Hibird trazaba círculos en el cielo surcado de nubes infladas. El pequeño ave pareció percatarse de su mirada, porque en seguida voló hacia él y aterrizó en su pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración levemente agitada por el anterior ejercicio.

Hibari alzó sus dedos y acarició con delicadeza el plumaje amarillo, con un movimiento mecánico. Volteó su vista al costado y localizó sus tonfas en la tierra, arañadas por el uso constante de su trabajo y entrenamiento.

_"Aún no es suficiente"_, pensó con molestia. Suspiró nuevamente.

"¿Atacado por el estrés?", preguntó una vocesita aguda detrás suyo. Se volteó y encontró a Reborn saliendo de la maleza. "Pareces inquieto."

"Bebé.", registró el adolescente, instantáneamente agarrando sus armas y adoptando una pose defensiva. "No entiendo a qué te refieres."

El asesino se acercó y tomó asiento contra el árbol donde se hallaba la mochilita negra. Se cruzó de piernas y sacó una taza de café espresso de vaya a saberse dónde.

"Puedes dejar de preocuparte, Tsunayoshi ya está despierto. Sólo estaba cansado.", bebió un sorbo de su bebida y estudió con detenimiento la reacción de su acompañante. Para otros, ese segundo de rigidez hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero él no era 'otros'.

"...", Hibari portaba una expresión austera. Durante unos segundos pareció debatirse algo internamente. "No me preocupa. El herbívoro puede cuidarse sólo, no soy su madre."

Reborn tragó más del líquido amargo y estuvo tentado a soltar una risita burlona. _"Hmph, es tan terco... y tan obvio."_ Miró a su alrededor y vio el cúmulo de fino polvo gris humo que en otra vida formaba parte del ecosistema con apariencia de rocas. _"¿En serio creía que no iba a notar la destrucción que causó para liberar su ansiedad?"_

El infante terminó su cafeína y sacudió sus ropas al levantarse de su puesto.

"Si es así, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.", comentó y se aproximó al borde del precipicio. "Sin embargo, es una lástima que Mukuro haya regresado tan temprano... En el preciso momento en que Dame-Tsuna está más débil...", murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara por encima de los sonidos de la naturaleza. "En fin, tengo que irme. No quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento."

Se lanzó al vacío y miró hacia atrás justo antes de que Hibari lograra recomponer su expresión de furia.

* * *

"¡OYE, BASTARDO, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"

"Kufufufu, ¿por qué lo haría? Aquí arriba estoy muy cómodo" Estornudó. _"¿Oya? Alguien estará hablando de mí."_

"Etto.. ¿Mukuro, te has resfriado?"

El chico situado entre sus piernas lo observaba con sus grandes ojos color caramelo. Parecía no entender su propia situación, habiendo sido secuestrado por un pervertido de peinado extraño y obligado a yacer con él en la rama de un árbol a metros del suelo.

"¿Preocupado por mí, pequeño Vongola?", replicó el ilusionista. Rodeó el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. "Tengo algo de frío, será mejor que compartamos calor corporal, ¿no lo crees?"

"Lo que yo creo es que sería mejor si volviéramos antes que Gokudera tire abajo este árbol y todo a su alrededor.", repuso tranquilamente el otro. Mukuro infló sus cachetes en gesto infantil y Tsunayoshi sacudió su cabeza. Quizás algo como eso hubiera funcionado años atrás, pero el chico ya no era el mismo de antes.

"¡OYE, MALDITO, DEJA DE IGNORARME!"

"¡Buh~ , te has vuelto tan frío Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna se liberó de su guardián y miró en dirección a Gokudera. Había una distancia considerable, pero no era nada en comparación a la rama donde Reborn lo había obligado a dormir la noche anterior. "Antes solías ser tan lindo, llorando en mi hombro cuando tenías miedo o durmiendo abrazado a mí en mi cama las noches en que sufrías pesadillas..."

"Mukuro, eso nunca pasó.", contestó escéptico el castaño. Calculó el trecho hacia el suelo. No sufriría tanto daño con un salto.

"¡DÉCIMO, ¿SE ENCUENTRA A SALVO?! ¡JURO QUE LO AGARRARÉ Y..! Oh, Hibari."

"Kufufufu, sí en mis fantasías, querido Tsunayoshi", declaró el peliazul. "En mis sueños declaras tu amor incondicional hacia mí y luego nos unimos en la máxima manifestación de afecto que dos amantes pueden experimentar." Tsuna observó a Mukuro gesticular con sus manos el drama de sus palabras. "Pero la realidad es tan cruel, ni siquiera confías en mí."

"Oi, ¿qué haces? Hibari, ¿para qué necesitas eso?"

"Eso no es cierto, Mukuro.", dijo el más pequeño con toda seriedad. "Tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, por supuesto que te tengo confianza. Nunca he dudado de ti." El guardián de la niebla levantó su vista y se encontró con la mirada intensa de su jefe. Su corazón dio un vuelco y de pronto notó la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Estaba tan cerca que incluso podía inclinarse sólo un poco y...-

"¡HIBARI, BASTARDO, EL DÉCIMO AÚN ESTÁ ARRIBA!"

"Hn."

Una sacudida lo sacó de su trance y ambos se percataron del brusco movimiento a sus pies. Mukuro divisó a Tsuna perder el equilibrio y resbalar de la rama. Trató de alcanzarlo para evitar que caiga, pero también resbaló y comenzó a caer. Tsuna vio a Mukuro tratar de agarrarlo y resbalar en el intento, cayendo con él. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su guardián terminaría aplastando a Gokudera. _"Lo soportará."_, pensó. Por su parte, él no correría la misma suerte. Y lo único que pudo pensar antes de hacer contacto con el suelo fue cuánto iba a doler su cuerpo el día siguiente.

* * *

Cuando Nana abrió la puerta de entrada y se encontró a su hijo repleto de vendajes y un yeso en la pierna, Reborn soltó la excusa con tanta tranquilidad que por un momento Tsuna pensó que tal vez había perdido la memoria en la caída y no eran sólo mentiras lo que salía de la boca de su maestro.

"Vaya, ¿resbalaste de la rama de un árbol mientras jugabas a las escondidas con Lambo-chan?" _"Bueno, al menos la parte de la caída es cierta..."_, pensó Tsuna agotado. Odiaba mentirle a su madre, pero no quería preocuparla más de lo necesario. "Siempre tan despistado, Tsu-kun, en eso te diferencias mucho a tu padre."

Lo ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación y lo guió hasta su cama. Una vez abrigado con sus mantas, le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente. "No te sobre-esfuerces y descansa, ¿sí, cariño?" Tsuna asintió y Nana sonrió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y al salir se encontró con Reborn.

"Disculpa, debí haber estado más pendiente de él..."

Nana le dedicó una mirada cargada de comprensión y calidez. "No tienes nada que disculparte. Después de todo va a sufrir cosas peores, ¿no es así?"

Reborn la observó con sorpresa. "Tú... tú lo sabes."

La mujer rió divertida. "Nunca subestimes la intuición femenina, Reborn-chan.", el otro no pudo más que sonreír. "Pero mantenlo en secreto de Tsuna, no necesita agregar más inquietud a su estrés." Reborn nunca había visto a Nana con tanta confianza y seriedad en su voz. "Y cuida a mi querido Tsu-kun. No dejes que muera." De pronto notó la semejanza con los ojos de su hijo y pensó que en definitiva, Tsuna no tenía nada en común con Iemitsu.

"No lo permitiré, Nana.", contestó el asesino. Habló con toda la sinceridad de su corazón. "Prometo que lo protegeré con mi vida."

* * *

**N/A:** Sinceramente, este fic está tomando otro camino del que tenía pensado en un principio. Pero tengo que admitir que me gusta más ahora que antes. Me parecía que la otra idea tenía muchos defectos y dejaba muchas cosas inconclusas. Claro que la nueva idea no termina de ser una obra maestra, pero siento que con cada capítulo gano mucha y mucha más experiencia como escritora. Por más de que sea sólo un hobby uno siempre debería tratar de mejorar.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son bienvenidos en todo momento! Las críticas me ayudan a ver errores que por ahí yo no noto desde mi punto de vista, así que agradezco saber sus opiniones! Espero que sigan esperando con ansias mis capítulos porque no hay nada mejor que sentir el apoyo de la gente.

Nos leemos!


End file.
